The instant invention relates to an open-end spinning device, and more particularly with a fiber collection groove and a spinning rotor with one open side which can be replaced by a spinning rotor of different diameter, with a rotor cover covering the open side of the spinning rotor, with an opener device as well as with a fiber feeding channel beginning in the opener device and ending in the rotor cover across from the inner wall of the spinning rotor.
When spinning rotors are replaced by spinning rotors of different diameter it is necessary, in addition to replacing the spinning rotor itself, to replace also the rotor cover which contains part of the fiber feeding channel which is in turn adapted to the rotor diameter through appropriate bending (DE 37 34 544 A1). It has been shown that such a bending of the fiber feeding channel has a considerable influence on the deposit of fibers on the fiber collection surface. If the orientation of the fiber feeding channel is optimized with respect to a given rotor diameter, it is disadvantageous with respect to a different diameter rotor and this results in lower yarn quality, in particular with respect to uniformity and strength of the yarn.